The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of ethyl 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ate having the following structural formula ##STR1## and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof which comprises treating (trimethylsilyl) acetylene sequentially with n-butyllithium and 4-formylmorpholine in the presence of an aprotic solvent followed by acid hydrolysis to give 3-(trimethylsilyl)-2-propynal; treating 3-(trimethylsilyl)-2-propynal with lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide in the presence of an aprotic solvent to give N,3-bis(trimethylsilyl)-2-propyn-1-imine in situ; condensation of N,3-bis(trimethylsilyl)-2-propyn-1-imine with lithium t-butyl acetate followed by hydrolytic cleavage to give (.+-.)1,1-dimethylethyl 3-amino-5-(trimethylsilyl)-4-pentynoate; treating (.+-.)1,1-dimethylethyl 3-amino-5-(trimethylsilyl)-4-pentynoate with p-toluenesulfonic acid in the presence of aprotic solvents to give (.+-.)1,1-dimethylethyl 3-amino-5-(trimethylsilyl)-4-pentynoate, mono p-toluenesulfonic acid salt; treatment of the resulting salt with ethanol in the presence of p-toluenesulfonic acid, followed by neutralization to give (.+-.)ethyl 3-amino-5-(trimethylsilyl)-4-pentynoate; desilylation of (.+-.)ethyl 3-amino-5-(trimethylsilyl)-4-pentynoate in the presence of a catalytic amount of base and an alkanol solvent to give in situ (.+-.)ethyl 3-amino-4-pentynoate; resolution of (.+-.)ethyl 3-amino-4-pentynoate using (R)-(-)-mandelic acid and treatment of the resolved product with gaseous hydrochloric acid to give ethyl 3S-amino-4-pentynoate, monohydrochloride; coupling the ethyl 3S-amino-4-pentynoate, monohydrochloride to 4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-4-oxobutanoic acid, monohydrochloride in the presence of isobutyl chloroformate and N-methylmorpholine to give ethyl 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ate, monohydrochloride.
The 4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-4-oxobutanoic acid, monohydrochloride intermediate is prepared by treating commercially available 4-aminobenzamidine dihydrochloride with succinic anhydride and pyridine in the presence of an aprotic solvent.
The process of the present invention is useful for preparing ethyl 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ate which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,957.
Ethyl 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ate is the orally active prodrug of 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ic acid. The acid form is an active platelet aggregation inhibitor. A complete discussion of ethyl 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyno ate and 3S-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)-phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentyn oic acid usefulness as a platelet aggregation inhibitor is presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,957 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,957 discloses a process for preparing ethyl 3S 3-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentynoa te having the following formula ##STR2## This process is described as follows: 4-Aminobenzamidine di-HCl (25 g, 120 mmol), which is commercially available, particularly from Aldrich, was added to dry DMF (100 ml). To this solution dry pyridine (100 ml) and succinic anhydride (12 g, 120 mmol) followed by dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP 1.5 g 0.012 mmol) were added. The product precipitated after heating for 1/2 h at 100.degree. C. The product was filtered, washed with water, acetonitrile and ether. The light solid was suspended in dioxane, 4N HCl in dioxane (100 ml) was added and the suspension was stirred for 1 h, filtered and dried in a desiccator to give 28 g, 88% of 4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]-amino]-4-oxobutanoic acid as a white yellow solid which decomposes between 270.degree. C. and 290.degree. C.
4-[[4-(Aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-4-oxobutanoic acid hydrochloride was added to dry DMF (35 ml) followed by N-methylmorpholine (0.39 g, 1 eq.) and isobutyl chloroformate (0.53 g, 3.9 mmol) at 25.degree. C. The mixture was stirred for 5 min. (S)-ethyl 3-amino-4-pentynoate was added followed by diisopropylethylamine and a catalytic amount of dimethylaminopyridine. After 1 hour, the solvent was removed under reduced pressure and the product was purified by reverse phase chromatography to give (3S)-ethyl 3-[[4-[[4-(aminoiminomethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,4-dioxobutyl]amino]-4-pentynoa te.
The (S)ethyl 3-amino-4-pentynoate intermediate which is described above was prepared according to the procedures disclosed in Method 3 of Scheme V of the "957" patent. Similar reactions are also disclosed by D. H. Hua and A. Verma, Tetrahedron Lett. 547-550 (1985) and T. Kametani, Heterocycles Vol. 17 463 (1982). These references are also disclosed in the "957" patent.